


Too Good

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [24]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Sungjin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baek-il celebration, JYP is still a creep and he's only mentioned in this, M/M, Omega Kim Wonpil, Seungmin is their child, They get officially mated!, Vague mention of an Abortion, and have a baby!, childhood illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Things are going too good for Wonpil, there's got to be a catch





	Too Good

Too Good

Things were going well, really well. 

Sungjin and Wonpil had a mating ceremony last year before the baby was born, and it was beautiful. 

Wonpil had been hesitant to wear white because by no means was he the blushing virgin that he was supposed to be. He had been had multiple times, and he was pregnant, if people didn’t know about his past, it was quite obvious that he wasn’t a virgin. 

Sungjin had reassured him that it was a tired tradition, to begin with and that it didn’t matter if he were a virgin or not. Sungjin settled on Black and purple. It was royal, regal, and beautiful. 

It was a wonderful ceremony, and Wonpil could only smile the whole day. 

Things were going too good. 

He understood finally the look that Jinyoung had had on his face at his and Jaebum’s ceremony. 

He felt it more than he had ever felt it before. 

Sungjin was the only one in the world for him, he was the only person in the world in that moment. 

Nothing else mattered except the two of them.

It was a wonderful day.

It almost made everything seem worth it.

That was one of the happiest days of his life because it felt like nothing had gone wrong, it felt like none of what had happened to him had happened. 

Sungjin and he were officially mated the right way. His own Eomeoni and Abeoji had been there to witness it, and he felt like he wasn’t disappointing them. He was no longer that omega that people whispered about. No one talked about his scent that day, or the fact that he’d gotten his heat kind of young hadn’t he, or that he and the CEO seemed kind of close… too close. 

It was nothing but how beautiful he was, how happy he looked, how they would be so happy together. 

The closest to a wayward comment was a joke of Jae’s at the reception. He had joked that there was no reason for a honeymoon now because they’d already gotten the baby.

Everyone laughed good-naturedly, and for once it didn’t feel like people were laughing at Wonpil, but laughing with him, and it all felt good. 

Too good. 

The happiest day of his life was September 22nd. It was Jinyoung’s birthday, but it was more than that. 

He’d given birth to their son. 

Park Seungmin.

The boy came into the world, healthy and happy. 

His lungs were strong, and Wonpil could smell the Warm wool and Carnation scent radiating off of him. 

There was nothing wrong with him, he was perfect, with Wonpil’s eyes and Sungjin’s nose. The boy was the perfect amalgamation of them. 

He was theirs, and there was no doubt. 

Everything was so good. 

Too good. 

He thought that because something was going right, something would inevitably go wrong. 

When he first got pregnant, he was plagued with the same reoccurring nightmare. It had always started so innocuous and then turned like the worst nightmares did.

_ Wonpil opened his eyes at the sound of a baby crying. He sat up, pushing his hair out of his face before running his hand over Sungjin’s face.  _

_ “The baby’s crying,” He said and Wonpil flicked his alpha’s nose before getting out of bed.  _

_ It had become like clockwork by now. He got out of bed, his eyes mostly closed as he shuffled to the kitchen to make the child’s bottle before taking to the baby’s room. He normally greeted the baby, scented him and then fed him. He leaned over the crib, smiling down, ready to pick up his crying child only- _

_ The room was silent now, and his baby’s eyes were closed, and the room smelled like wilted carnation and moth-eaten cotton and his baby was gray and- _

He’d shoot up in bed, his heart racing and Sungjin would run his hands over his back, reassuring him that everything was fine and that Wonpil didn’t have anything to worry about. 

Wonpil couldn’t help but to worry.

He didn't take anything for granted, and he took every superstition seriously.

After he had Seungmin, they didn’t leave the apartment at all. 

He knew it was archaic and cruel for an omega to quarantine himself away. 

People assumed that it was his alpha’s command that he stay inside. 

He remembered learning that in the past, alphas commanded their omegas to stay inside for the first 100 days after they gave birth to keep them all to themselves, especially because they smelled so vulnerable during those days, and who knew what another jealous alpha could do. 

Especially because newborns had high mortality rates back then.

Wonpil just didn’t want to risk anything. 

So he stayed in, just him, Seungmin, and Sungjin, and they were content with their little family unit. 

And things were good. 

Too good. 

Wonpil began to plan for Seungmin’s Baek-il celebration. He was getting comfortable, and things were seeming to go well. 

It was nice. 

He felt yet again like a normal family, a normal omega. 

Things were great, and so he went all out with the bash, with the unveiling of their most precious Seungmin to the world. 

It started with a cough.

It was two days before his Baek-il celebration, so he kept going. 

He knew that it was bad luck to celebrate Baek-il when the infant was sick, but he called Jinyoung, and a cough was just a cough sometimes, it didn’t mean he was sick. 

And it was just a cough, a cough would clear up in a day or two. All Wonpil needed to do was make sure that he dusted. 

He woke up like normal, kissing Sungjin on the head. Seungmin had been in his crib, whining softly. 

He wasn’t a fussy baby and didn’t seem to cry as much as Jinyoung had said Jinhi had. 

He picked the baby up, taking him to the kitchen to feed and scent him.

He coughed, the noise seeming to rattle through his chest cavity. 

Wonpil went to pat his back only to watch as his body stiffened and his eyes rolled back in his head, and a sickly scent filled the room. 

“Sun-Sun-Alpha!” Wonpil called, holding his baby as the little thing grunted pathetically in his arms. 

Sungjin came running, stopping right behind them as Sungjin blinked his eyes opened, letting out another cough.

They spent his Baek-il celebration in the hospital. 

Seungmin had a febrile seizure, and he’d gotten pneumonia. 

They didn’t know how he’d gotten pneumonia, because they hadn’t left the house, just that sometimes babies got sick. 

Wonpil couldn’t help but blame himself, everything he’d done, it was never going to be easy. 

He thought he was going to lose Seungmin because that was what he deserved. 

What made him think he deserved happiness after everything else in his life told him that wasn’t the truth. 

Wonpil had gone through a lot, had done things that he’d never told Sungjin before, things that he regretted. 

Of course, his baby would be taken from him. 

He was being punished.

He finally told Sungjin all of this as they watched Seungmin from the window of the NICU. 

He finally told Sungmin his worst sin, what he’d done at JYP’s behest.

Things had been too good. 

There was no way that Sungjin wouldn’t dump him after- after that. 

So he let the alpha hold him one last time as he whispered exactly what he’d done then, what he gave up for the idol life. 

“I don’t blame you, that’s not your fault. You’re not a curse on me. Sometimes babies get sick, but he’ll be better, he’ll get better,” Sungjin comforted him and Wonpil lingered in his arms.

Seungmin did get better and they were able to go home.

Sungjin knew of his biggest regret, and stayed with him, didn’t love him any less.

Things were good again. 

So Good. 


End file.
